What's Up With the Doc?
by alightintheshadows
Summary: Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss are determined to find out what Reid has been doing after work. What will they find? Will they be able to handle the truth? One-Shot.


**Hello again! Here is just a funny one-shot that I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it! Warning: Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss will probably be a little OOC. Just a little.**

 **I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds or the very sexy Dr. Spencer Reid.**

It had been a relatively slow day at the BAU, so Penelope Garcia thought that this was an opportune time to call an emergency girls meeting with JJ and Prentiss in her computer room.

"Have you guys noticed that our boy genius has been leaving everyday exactly at five if we're not on a case?" Garcia asked.

"You know, I have," said Prentiss, "I'm surprised because he's usually staying late to do more paperwork. What do you think he's been up to?"

"Maybe he's going to a Star Trek addicts meeting?" JJ guessed.

Having known Reid for years, that honestly wouldn't be too surprising.

"Or he could be meeting up with some weird Professor What fanatics," Prentiss suggested.

"It's Doctor Who!" Garcia yelled. "And don't be hating on the Who!"

JJ and Prentiss were slightly scared of the now possibly violent Garcia who was armed with a troll doll from her desk. They had not realized how much she loved Doctor Who. After calming down, she came up with a great idea.

"You know, we could just follow him after work and see where he goes."

JJ and Prentiss nodded in agreement. At the end of the work day, they quickly regrouped in the women's bathroom and changed into all black clothing. Putting on their fashionable black beanies, the trio snuck through the building and waited in Garcia's car for Reid.

After around five minutes of waiting, they saw Reid walking to his car. He pulled out of the garage, and the three very nosy agents followed him. At the first stoplight, Garcia looked over to JJ in the front seat.

"Um, JJ, why are you using binoculars?" she asked, "Reid's right in front of us."

"Because it makes me feel like a bad ass," JJ said with no hesitation.

"But they really aren't necessary…." Prentiss started when JJ interrupted her.

"You're just jealous because you're not a bad ass!"

The women were silent for the next fifteen minutes until Reid pulled into an Italian restaurant. They parked and waited for Reid to walk into the restaurant before they made their move. With what they thought was ninja-like stealth, they snuck past the hostesses and scanned the restaurant. Spotting Reid alone in a booth near the bar, they decided to move in closer. Garcia dove under a table while JJ and Prentiss hid behind some plants.

Ten minutes passed before a brunette in a blue dress approached Reid's table. To the surprise of the three snooping agents, Reid stood up and hugged the woman in the blue dress and kissed her. The two sat down and looked like they were having a delightful conversation.

"No freakin' way!" JJ gasped.

Garcia poked her head out from under the table and made eye contact with JJ and Prentiss. The three nodded to each other and made a beeline for the bar, jumping over the counter to the shock of the bartender. Crouching down, they looked up at the bartender.

"We're sorry," Prentiss whispered, "But we're trying to spy on our friend."

"Whatever," the bartender said, "Just don't touch the alcohol. You ladies seem to have already had enough tonight."

Truth be told, if they had been drunk, they would at least have an excuse for their craziness. Since they had not consumed any alcohol, the only assumption that could be made was they were just insane.

"Prentiss, take a look at the chick and see if we know her," Garcia ordered in a hushed tone.

Prentiss peaked over the edge of the counter. She came back down quickly as Reid looked at the bar.

"I think that's Agent Kate Larson from counter-terrorism," she informed.

"Well be sure. Get another look!" JJ demanded.

"No way! He almost saw me last time. Someone else do it!"

Little did they know, their hushed bickering grew loud enough to attract the attention of the nearby tables.

"Okay it's settled, all three of us will peak at the same time," Garcia whispered. "On the count of three: one, two, three!"

The three not-so-stealthy agents peaked up to find Reid standing in front of them at the counter.

"Can I help you, ladies?" he asked with a very amused expression on his face.

"Uh...um...how did you know we were here?" Garcia managed to stammer.

Reid laughed.

"You all aren't as quiet as you think you are. Rossi could hear through the door to Garcia's computer room that you all were planning to stalk me this evening, so of course he told me. After work, I could hear you giggling and plotting when I walked by the restroom on my way out. Oh and before I forget to tell you, Prentiss, it is highly advisable not to hum your own secret spy theme music when trying to sneak around the BAU. That's a definite giveaway. At the stoplight, you were right behind me, as if I wouldn't recognize Garcia's car. And lastly, you three are not quiet at all when you are arguing and managed to attract the attention of at least ten other tables."

The three women got out from behind the bar, looking embarrassed.

"You know if you wanted to know what I was up to, you could have just asked me," Reid said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?" JJ asked, genuinely curious as to why he wouldn't tell anyone, not even her.

"We've had so many cases lately and we've been so busy. It also just never came up. Also, Kate and I have only been seeing each other for about four months now." He looked back to his date. "I told her what you guys were doing. Despite your crazy shenanigans, I think she would love to meet you all."

Reid led JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia over to his table.

"Kate this is…." he stopped when she spoke up.

"Let me guess: Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia," Kate said as she pointed to each one, correctly identifying each agent.

All three ladies smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you, Kate!" Garcia gushed as she went to hug the agent.

Luckily for Garcia, Reid had told Kate exactly how bubbly she could be, so she accepted the hug with no surprise. All five of them chatted for a bit before Garcia hatched another evil scheme. Since Reid waited so long to tell them that he was dating someone, she was going to embarrass him as much as possible. She looked to JJ and Prentiss. They must have been thinking the same thing because they winked at her.

"So, Kate," Garcia cleared her throat, "How good is Reid in bed?"

Reid nearly spit out his drink and turned about as red as the booth he was sitting in. Kate, however, was not even phased by the question. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands.

"How explicit do you want the details?" she asked with a smirk.

That definitely was not the reaction that the three not-so-secret agents were expecting. Now it was their turn to blush.

"Um...so...we're going to let you two get back to your date," JJ stammered as she bumped into the other two, trying to find the exit.

"Yeah. See you at work tomorrow, Reid!" Prentiss called over her shoulder as the three made a break for it.

Once they made it back to the car, the three determined that they wouldn't stalk Reid on a date again...well at least until they brushed up on their spy skills.

 **I hope you all found this humorous and enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **alightintheshadows**


End file.
